Subspace Emissary: Ultimate
by Nari Serpens
Summary: This is simply a rewrite of the canon Subspace Emissary story found in Super Smash Bros. Brawl but with one major change: EVERYONE IS HERE!
1. Introduction and FAQ

Hello, this is Nari Serpens with a new story. Just like many others I am in love with the new Super Smash Bros. Ultimate game, but a low point for me is the Adventure Mode piece: World of Light. Its plenty of fun, of course, but the fact is: it's no Subspace Emissary. So, this little idea came to mind and my brain decided to make it a priority for some reason so now I'm writing it. Because…. Reasons I guess…

Anyway, this is Subspace Emissary Ultimate. As the name (and probably the summary but I haven't written that yet so who knows) suggests; I'm basically rewriting Subspace but adding in all the characters in Smash. This obviously does raise several questions so this first "chapter" is here to answer as many of them as I can think of right now. If this doesn't answer one or more you might have, plz let me know via reviews or private messaging, I try to stay on top of them and edit this chapter to answer them. Of course, if you feel like all of this doesn't really matter, feel free to skip on to the story in the next chapter.

Character Questions:

Q: Will the Mii Fighters be in this story?

A: I'm afraid not. The Mii fighters aren't exactly 'normal' characters. Yes, I know I could just have them in with their default look, but I feel like dealing with them is an extra task I don't need to deal with. Trust me, some of these characters are ridiculously difficult to deal with as it is.

Q: How will I deal with Link (normal one)?

A: I've decided to use the version from SSB4. I love BotW but I always felt that they should have left Link as he was, maybe made the BotW look as one of his skins, but I'm not a fan of what they did to him in Ultimate. Please do not try to start a debate with me at on this point, I'm not changing it. In other words, he has normal bombs, gale boomerang, and a green suit. That said, I am considering letting him have the skyward strike as used in Ultimate, jury's still out on that one though.

Q: What about Echo Fighters?

A: That's easy: they will be in, I plan to keep their movements mostly separate from the original character for a while to help make it easier to give them their own moments.

Q: What about Sheik/Zelda?

A: For those that don't know: in SSBB Sheik and Zelda were the same character, and you could change between the two with your downward special move. In SSB4 forward the characters were split as two separate fighters. Thing is, in Subspace Emissary the character does change between her two forms a fair bit, so what will I do? I will simply change the original story format (which I will have to do for more than a few other characters as well) to accept the change. In other words: Zelda and Sheik can be in the same place at the same time.

Q: What about Zero Suit Samus and Samus?

A: Basically, the same as Zelda/Sheik. The two changed via Final Smash in Brawl but were separated in 4. Again, I will just rework the story a bit to accommodate.

Q: Young Link and Toon Link, how will I do them?

A: These guys will be treated as separate character from each other and regular Link. All three exist and can interact with each other.

Q: Which version of Ganondorf am I using?

A: BTW, I mean the moveset, for the most part, character's looks are not going to be specified as in which game they have their looks from. Link aside of course. All this is about is saying that Ganondorf will be using his gigantic sword in battle. AKA: SSBU moveset applies in this story.

Q: What about Pokemon Trainer/Charizard?

A: I will keep Pokemon Trainer right where he is int his story. The thing is, in SSB4 Charizard was split from the group set and made his own character, only to be returned in Ultimate. I am playing with the idea of having Charizard appear as a separate character, but it's unlikely.

Q: What about Toon Link/Wolf/Jigglypuff?

A: In the original Subspace storyline, these three did not get added to the story, I am happy to say that they will be added in this story.

Q: What about the Koopalings?

A: I have decided to treat each individual Koopaling as separate characters for this story, this decision was made for a specific reason, that would involve spoilers to explain. The same goes for the various skins of the Inklings.

Q: What about the bosses that got turned into characters?

A: I'm referring to Ridley and Piranha Plant here. In Subspace, Pidi Piranha and Ridley are fought as bosses and are included in the main story, but then Ridley and Piranha Plant were added as playable characters, with Pidi Piranha as the Plant's Final Smash. I will be handling this differently for each of them. Pidi will still appear at the beginning of the story, but Piranha Plant will appear at a completely different part of the story. Ridley will appear right where and when he is supposed to but downsized to his fighter size in Ultimate. When defeated, he will revert to trophy form and the story will continue. He may or may not have more to do later in the story.

Q: Will Joker and the rest of the unknown DLCs be added?

A: As I learn who they are/what their moveset is, yes. I actually have a very special role in mind for Joker especially. Thing is, I can't exactly plan parts for characters that I don't know yet, so I could be very far down the line when they show up in the story. Given that Sonic doesn't appear till the very end of Subspace, I think that's okay.

Storyline Questions:

Q: How will I translate a non-worded story into a book?

A: The easiest way (though still pretty tough) is to add dialogue. So that's what I'll be doing. The first chapter will go over that pretty easily.

Q: How will I add so many new characters to this story?

A: Well, in a lot of ways. Some will show up during the story that already exists. However, there's just way too many to add all of them that way so I will add a lot of them in separate sections that will move towards the canon ones as time goes on.

Q: What about new bosses?

A: Several new bosses have been introduced since Subspace has happened. All I will say is that I might add some or all of them, but that borders on spoiler territory so that's all I will say on this subject.


	2. Chapter 1: A Dark Intent

Subspace Emissary: Ultimate

Chapter One: A Dark Intent

Excitement was high as an enormous crowd sat cheering for the upcoming match. The stadium was completely sold out for this battle, as it had been the first official match in a long time. Most of the trophies had dispersed around the world for personal training long ago. In the top box sat Peach and Zelda, calmly waving to the crowd but inwardly just as excited as anyone else.

The first combatant was launched into the stadium in trophy form: Mario. His trophy glowed as he was returned to his normal state by the stage. The entire stadium cheered for the Plumber turned hero and he waved back just as ready for the fight as they were.

The second fighter was rocketed into the stadium as transformed while still falling to the ground. Kirby landed and immediately began to respond to the crowd's renewed cheers, waving with both hands. The two warriors readied themselves and attacked at the same moment.

Kirby dashed forward somehow releasing flames around his body to slam into Mario, but the plumber had expected it. He whipped his cape around from nowhere and Kirby was forcefully made to change his direction. Mario launched a fireball from his hand and jumped into the air intending to slam Kirby into the ground, but Kirby dodged to the side, avoiding the air-born attack. Kirby, sensing an opening, pulled out his hammer to land a powerful hit and it connected, launching Mario several feet away and making him land rather ungracefully.

Mr. Video Game Himself would not be defeated so easily, however, and quickly picked himself up to counterattack. Kirby had dashed forward again, and Mario moved to intercept but was thrown away again when Kirby suddenly pulled his sword out and flipped into the air, dragging Mario with him. Kirby twisted his body and slammed Mario downward again and when they hit the stage Mario was carried backwards again by the wind beam that launched out from Kirby's sword. Mario was able to turn the tide after this, however, and landed a lengthy combo involving several cape swishes and upwards attacks.

The crowd was ecstatic with the fight, and unbeknownst to them, so was another smasher. Pit was enjoying himself as well while watching though a magic mirror of sorts belonging to Lady Palutena.

"Yeah! You get him! He's going to… oh wow!" Pit shouted as the battle went on.

Finally, the battle ended when, after several more combos were landed by each combatant, Mario slammed his open hand down on Kirby's head and launched him with incredible power down onto the stage. The force of the landing was too much for the Pink Demon and he was forcefully reverted back into his trophy form. Mario took a moment to take in the applause but quickly moved forward and tapped on Kirby's gold rim, transforming him again. The crowd cheered both of them as they shook hands and then continued to soak it all in.

This was still happening when the stage began to shake. Mario searched for the source of the seemingly mid-air earthquake and quickly spotted red smoke creeping over the edge of the stadium. Followed very quickly by a massive battleship: The _Halberd_. All smashers present knew this to be the warship owned and operated by Meta Knight. But something was off about it, the ominous red cloud it seemed to be emitting had never been associated with it before.

The reason for it soon proved to be all but irrelevant for the time being, as a hatch opened from the belly of the beast and out fell a strange purple substance as unfamiliar as the red smoke to those present. The substance's form was like small orbs, and at least several hundred of them had been deposited into the arena. These quickly began to condense together and formed strange humanoid creatures. Fifty of these beings slowly advanced upon Mario and Kirby, who prepared themselves for a fight against an army they knew nothing about. Fortunately, they would not have to face this threat alone, Zelda and Peach jumped down from their place at the top box to do battle as well, though using different abilities to do so, as Zelda had used her Farore's Wind spell to teleport most of the way, and Peach had merely glided down with her parasol.

Fortune again favored the trophies as the creatures before them turned out to be incredibly weak opponents, allowing each smasher to easily dispatch them, but while one was no threat at all, fifty marching on only four smashers was another story. The trophies prevailed (though not without each of them taking a few hits), but by the time they had The _Halberd_ had moved on, presumably to other targets. The smashers had tried to communicate with their unknown attackers, but had received no answers to their questions, either the creatures lacked the intelligence to speak or the brains to know not to. In either case, the next arrival to the scene would at least answer some questions.

The trophies looked up to see a strange being wearing green robes and hat in such a manner as to conceal their identity came flying in. He was carrying a large silver sphere with a red X marked on it underneath him. This he deposited on the ground but left alone afterwards.

Zelda was the first to react to the new arrival, "Who are you? What are these creatures? And what is your purpose here? Speak now, or we will assume that you too are non-sentient and hostile!"

The new arrival looked at her for moment before replying in a monotone voice that completely lacked emotion, "You may call me: The Ancient Minister for now. The creatures you did battle with a moment ago are called Primids, they are indeed non-sentient as you say. They come from subspace, a sort of void dimension, but that is all you need to know for now. It is unlikely that you will ever purposefully leave this place again after all."

The Ancient Minister began to fly away after those words. And though Zelda would likely have attempted to glean more information from him, another sight captured all four of their attentions in an instant: two R.O.B. sentries had appeared and opened the sphere left by the Minister. Said sphere had turned out to be a bomb, and it only had three minutes on the clock.

Mario rushed forward to attack, but what he actually planned to do, the others never found out, for a massive impact from behind the others shook the ground. When Mario turned to see what the new disturbance was, a black object that moved too quickly to ascertain even the shape of came out of nowhere and slammed into him with amazing speed. Mario, still with some damage on him from his battles with Kirby and then the Primids was launched far out of the stadium and reverted to trophy form mid-flight. Kirby heard a metallic crash behind him as he stared off in the direction Mario had been flung and turned around. A massive plant-like creature had trapped Peach and Zelda in cages, one in each hand. Petey Piranha, as he was known by to Peach at least, crashed the two cages together and roared at Kirby in challenge, one infant warrior to another.

Zelda lacked the both the room and the stability of ground to attempt to use magic to escape her cage, and neither she nor Peach possessed the brute force to break their way out. This did not stop them from trying, but to no avail. Fortunately, Kirby possessed more than enough strength and weapons to get the job done. Unfortunately, he seemed more interested in whacking Petey Piranha in the face with his hammer in trying to break them free. Petey only became more enraged by this and tried everything it could think of to defeat the small pink fluff ball of death now focusing all its infantile brain power into hitting him really hard. But no matter how hard it tried it could not land even a single hit, and with one final hammer swing from the forever hungry menace, Petey was sent crashing to the ground. Peach's cage burst open allowing her to leap to safety and she landed right next to Kirby.

Zelda had not been so lucky as she had crashed to the ground still inside the cage, albeit with the bottom mostly open. Petey Piranha, meanwhile, began to shrink in size, with layers of the same purple substance that created the Primids coming of it until the trophy form of Piranha Plant was left on the ground. Calling out Zelda's name, Peach started to move towards her friend to help her out, but quickly stopped when none other than Wario landed in the arena carrying a massive gun.

He laughed a maniac laugh and boasted: "You like my new weapon? This is my Dark Cannon! Behold it's power!"

He scanned the area to select his best target, and quickly redirected his Dark Cannon to point Zelda, who had only just managed to free herself from the cage and had not yet picked herself up. With only a short charge up time, the Cannon fired a black two-dimensional arrow at her, catching her off guard and instantly transforming her back into her trophy form. Wario leaped over to his prize picked her up, leaped over to the trophy of Piranha Plant and tapped on her gold rim, reawakening her. While Wario laughed the whole time, the two of them left the stadium in a big hurry.

Kirby and Peach did not take long in attempting to follow the two of them, however, and soon sprinted after them. This path fortunately led them past the bomb set earlier by the Ancient Minister and Kirby looked at in in time to see it count from five seconds down. This barely helped him and Peach escape as he was only just able to conjure a super star, grab Peach and lift her onto it and outrun the explosion. Looking back, however, both Kirby and Peach soon learned this was no ordinary explosion. It was purple and devoid of any fire for one thing, and for another, it absorbed everything it touched instead of destroying it and when it had reached its maximum size, it simply stayed there and did not shrink in the slightest. The two of them rocketed off Kirby intentionally steering his star in a slightly different direction then The _Halberd_ in the hopes of escape and invisibility in the clouds that decorated the sky in that direction. Peach, however, could only think of her friend she had been unable to save, and on the back end of Kirby's super star, she began to cry. 

**Ok, first chapter down. I know its not long, but the format for these first few bits in the story are pretty airtight, hard to add much to the story yet. I will try to do more dialogue in the next chapter as it will be a fair bit easier to do. Not many of the new fighters will be added in the first few bits, and I hope you realize that some may not show up for a while, possibly towards the end. That said, Piranha Plant is the first to be added! One down already. Feel free to comment anything you want. If there is something you want to understand about how i will handle certain character or anything else, check the list of FAQs in the intro, if it not there, comment on that chapter and I will add it.**


	3. Chapter 2: An Angel and a Dragon

Chapter 2: An Angel and a Dragon

Pit watched in horror as the attack on the Smash Stadium unfolded, as well as confusion about the properties of the bomb placed there. But he was not alone in his observations. He notices the room grow brighter around him and looked to see the cause.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit greeted the goddess excitedly as he ran and took a knee before her.

"I trust you observed the events at the Smash Stadium, Pit?" Palutena asked royally.

"Of course, but I don't quite get it. What would anyone have to gain from doing that?"

"I don't know. But you saw the dark powers that were used in that attack. The matter that created those strange creatures and enhanced Piranha Plant's form, the weapon used to defeat and capture Zelda, and finally the dimensional bomb. I could sense that they all had the same source of power. Furthermore, we know that Wario and Piranha Plant are working for whomever is behind this. I want you to go and use all your power and skill to put an end to whatever schemes are in play. Take your bow and show this dark power the strength of the light!"

Pit stood up, "Yes, Lady Palutena!" He saluted and rushed off, grabbing his bow, which had been leaning against the well, along the way. He stood with his back to the doorway out of Skyworld when Palutena called out a last piece of advice.

"Remember, as long as I remain her in Skyworld, I can see your movements with my clairvoyance, but I can only see you and your surroundings, and I cannot send aid in any way and you cannot win this fight alone. To that end find Mario, who has landed in the cloud layer below us. He will not be far, and his struggle during this initial attack proves he is on our side. Be wary of who to trust Pit."

"Right!" was Pit's only reply as the doors opened behind him. He let himself fall backward and righted himself afterward, allowing him to safely glide downward with ease. Unknown to him and Palutena, there were more smashers in the area than Mario.

After an uneventful 'flight' Pit landed on one of the few truly solid surfaces on the next layer of clouds. He planned, of course, to follow Palutena's guidance and search for Mario here. But these plans were delayed when The _Halberd_ suddenly appeared, slowly rising above the clouds. Apparently, someone on the ship noticed Pit fairly quickly and massive battleship changed course to fly over the Captain of Lady Palutena's Guard. As it did so, it dispatched several dozen more Primids, though Pit was not yet aware of this name. They closed in on Pit from all sides, but he had seen them fight at the Stadium, they were nothing special without major numbers. Though, to be fair, it was fifty to four in the stadium, and here it was about 25 to one. _Not great odds. _Pit thought, _but I'm sure I'll win… but by the time I do the Halberd will be long gone…_

Unfortunately, Pit had no choice. He split his bow into its duel swords form and prepared himself for battle when a voice called out to him.

"Need a hand?" The owner of the voice jumped down from a slightly higher up cloud and landed on the same rock as Pit. He was tall, slender, and very silver. He also wielded a sword, but his was no ordinary blade, but rather its form was like that of a chainsaw and Pit knew what it was capable of. This was Corrin, wielder of the Yato blade and the powers of the First Dragons.

"Uh, Yeah! Thanks!" Pit answered gratefully. The two of them tore through the Primids with extreme ease, using a switching out pattern to throw them off balance, and soon the brief fight was over, without Pit or Corrin taking a single hit.

"So… what are these things? And why did Meta Knight drop them on you?" Corrin asked.

"I don't know, but they attacked the Stadium only a little while ago. You might wanna ask him though, I bet he knows more" Pit said point at Mario, whom he had just spotted, "He was there for that fight".

The two of them walked over to the fallen trophy and reawaked him. Mario shook his head, the last thing he remembered was getting hit by that strange black thing. He looked up to see Pit and Corrin standing over him.

"Thanks for waking me guys." Mario said earnestly.

"No problem" Pit said.

"Mario, do you know what is going on around here?" Corrin asked.

Mario's brow furrowed in worry, "Not really. The _Halberd _just showed up after Kirby's and my match. Though that Ancient Minister guy said that those creatures were called Primids".

"Primids huh? What does Meta Knight plan to get from all this, he seemed decent if a little on the edge lord side of things." Corrin pondered.

"Who says it's Meta Knight? Given enough people and a good plan, anyone could have taken his ship from him. The only ones we know of that are working with these Primids and the Ancient Minister are Wario and Piranha Plant." Mario pointed out.

"That's a fair point, and what's with that strange red cloud that's following it everywhere?" Corrin asked.

"No idea" Mario said.

"Hey guys, think you can talk about this on the way? We'll lose them at this rate!"

The other two snapped back to reality at this point and all three dashed off to hunt The _Halberd_, and they all jumped off the platform and the two that couldn't soar as easily at Pit used the clouds to control their descent. Eventually they reached the end of where the clouds would let them stay at the same height as The _Halberd_ and it had already moved beyond that point. The three warriors could no longer hope to catch up to it, but another was already on the move. An Arwing flew over them and sped its way to The _Halberd._

**Alright, another set-up chapter done. I know, not a ton of new content but I did add Corrin, so I hope you're all happy with that for now. Here's hoping for another chapter soon, but school may put a dampener on that, still it should only be a couple of days tops. With that all said, it seems that some people want to know who my hopes are for the other four DLC character in smash so I will answer that question.**

**#1: Girahim from The Legend of Zelda**

**#2: Dante from Devil May Cry**

**#3: Ruby Rose from RWBY (hey shes in that Blaze Blue game so it could happen, let a girl dream ok... and if they did do it Yang could be an Assist Trophy admit it, that would be awesome!)**

**#4: Sora from Kingdom Hearts (I've not actually played those games, but I understand it sort of and I definitely understand those that have, hes pretty iconic at this point so it makes sense)**


	4. Chapter 3: Falling Heroes

Chapter 3: Falling Heroes

Kirby and Peach had been spotted and, unfortunately, The _Halberd_ was much faster than Kirby's little space-surfboard. But whomever was piloting it was smarter than to fire at them. They were too small, and Kirby could easily avoid attack.

Kirby was not able to escape however and soon The _Halberd _was bearing down on them. Kirby pushed his speed to the max, but it only held out a few seconds longer. The front of the massive warship bumped the back of Kirby's Warp Star and both fighters were rebounded onto the top of the craft. But before anyone on The _Halberd_ could act on their advantage, a new enemy appeared.

An Arwing tore through the sky, easily faster than The _Halberd_, and opened fire. Its attacks were not that effective, but not useless either. Arwings had brought down bigger and badder before. That said, it needed time and it would have to evade The _Halberd_'s barrage of firepower for a very extended period of time.

This proved too much for the pilot of the Arwing when a gigantic claw-like weapon launched out and caught the Arwing's back end, damaging its engine and sending the craft out of control.

As it fell, it passed over Kirby and Peach and the resulting rush of wind pulled them with it for a short time, long enough to send them past the edge of The _Halberd_ and they fell.

Kirby landed face first on a floating rock but was perfectly fine from the impact. Peach was in far more control of her decent, however, and simply opened her parasol to float down unharmed.

Kirby got right up with no problem and began continuing to descend, his primary thought being to stay out of The _Halberd's _sight and range. It turned out that they had fallen all the way to the last layer of clouds, so it should have been easy to go all the way to the bottom. Unfortunately, there seemed to be a viable army of Primids in the way.

Kirby, being Kirby, would probably have tried to smash his way through all of them and he very well might have been able to do it. But Peach was not an infant like Kirby was and thought of a much better method to get through: Over.

Both Kirby and Peach had relatively easy ways to soar over the Primids heads and, though the Primids tried to follow, the two of them only had to battle a miniscule number of the purple grunts before they were safely on the ground.

In a completely different part of the world, someone had angered a giant. Koopa Troopas and Goombas alike found themselves at the wrong end of one said giant's powerful fists. Some were sent flying, while others became far too acquainted with the ground for comfort. However, the diversion they were meant to play the role of had worked. A massive tower of bananas had been loaded onto a motorized cart and put a large amount of distance between itself and the angry giant. Said giant has now crushed the last of his attackers and ran out into the open.

Donkey Kong pounded his fists against his chest in a blatant show of strength, then he caught sight of the runaway cart full of bananas. The Goomba at the back of the cart saw him too and launched three Bullet Bills at him. But the King of the Jungle was not alone. Diddy Kong swung from a high branch and blasted two peanuts at the first two Bullet Bills, destroying them. The third arced up, but Diddy was ready, he quickly fired both guns at the offending sentient bullet and knocked it out of it flight path, it landed behind Donkey Kong and Diddy landed beside him. The Uncle and Nephew duo posed for no particular reason other than looking awesome and the Bullet Bill exploded behind them.

Then they set their sights on their stolen pile of bananas, pointing at it to make it clear to any who would get in the way: they would not be stopped.

It didn't take long; the Kong's knew their jungle backwards and forwards. Of course, several enemies of all kinds of types and abilities tried to slow them down, but at the end of the day, they were just Goombas and Koopa Troopas, and soon Donkey Kong slammed his fist into the side of the cart, knocking it on its side and spilling its contents everywhere. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong celebrated heartily and would have begun eating some of the reclaimed treasure but….

"Anyone that ventures into the jungle had best know at least one thing: If you steal the treasure of the Kongs, you will face their wrath" said a very deep voice.

"But there is another thing to learn from that, of course: If you want to put the Kongs right where you want them, steal their treasure and put it right where you want them" said an even deeper, growling voice.

The Kongs looked up and around. In front of them stood King K. Rool, and to their rear stood an even badder reptile: Bowser, The King of the Koopas. The Kongs readied themselves for a fight, but Bowser and K. Rool both pulled out Dark Canons. Diddy was either unaware or non-respondent to the danger, but his uncle was not as foolish. After quickly winding up his strongest punch, as the dark canons also charged their unstoppable attacks, Donkey Kong slammed his fist into Diddy Kong's back; launching him far away and out of harm.

Diddy was briefly able to see the streams of dark power coursing through the air at his uncle and best friend, but covered his eyes, unable to watch the ape he admired most fall.

**Alright, two more canon chapters out of the way. Sorry there is less dialogue in this one. And also sorry that this one is much shorter than the others. But the next chapter will be much longer I promise. Also in that next chapter will be many more new fighters don't worry. **

**Still, King K. Rool has joined this story and he will get plenty of action throughout it. Its a hard balance to keep, I've got to add dozens of new fighters but only so many of them are 'Bad Guys' and I have to split everyone up between them. But again, next chapter will have many new or returning faces (I won't say who though!)**


	5. Chapter 4: A Close Call

Chapter 4: A Close Call

Pichu dodged yet another blast from its assailant. It had been running for several minutes and had been unable to lose the hunter chasing it, which it found very annoying. Said hunter was finding Pichu as annoying as Pichu found her. Though, it wasn't like what Pichu was doing was unexpected. Pichu was a very fast opponent and could easily outmaneuver you. The fact that it knew Quick Attack didn't help either, which was why she had chosen to play a hide-and-seek game. Eventually, Pichu's luck would run out and another fighter would be defeated, and Master Hand's plan would be one step closer to completion.

Pichu wasn't exactly a timid fighter, but not knowing where your opponent is puts a dampener on any 'stand your ground' ideal. But it was not fully retreating. Pichu was young, but not stupid. If it could figure out who its opponent was, maybe it could come up with a way to turn this fight around. So, as it ran: it thought. The fact that energy or magic-based projectiles were being launched at it narrowed the list down plenty, but it had yet to be able to get a good look at them. Running in a forest meant that, after dodging an attack, Pichu did not have enough time to look at it before it hit something else, and its attacker had good aim. Another clue was speed. Most fighters that used energy or magic attacks were fast but not all. Either this hunter was highly agile, or they had a particular power that could allow them to quickly change position to fire from another angle. Pichu was forced to uses Quick Attack to get away again as another point occurred to it. These attacks made a fairly large scorch mark where they landed, and they themselves were fast. So Pichu was dealing with a fast, agile, energy or magic user with a powerful but fast projectile attack.

_Congratulations! _Pichu thought to itself. _You just described nearly every Pokemon here plus some!_

Useless as that attempt had been, there was still hope, Pichu was running towards a mountain that had a very intricate cave system inside it. These caves were somehow well-lighted, but also could be a real maze. Pichu figures its best chance to turn the tables on its pursuer was inside there.

After dodging several more attacks, some of which were WAY too close for comfort, Pichu found to opening to the cave and speed in. Its hunter paused outside, however, she knew what this place was, and knew what Pichu must be planning by going in there. But there was nothing else to do about it, so she followed it in.

The stones here emitted a low toned but fairly bright blueish glow, but it was still easy to get lost within the cave. But, though Pichu had soon lost its way, it had not lost its pursuer. Then, as if luck had decided to abandon Pichu entirely, Pichu's foot slipped once and it was over for the poor Pokemon. It fell a long way and landed in a large cavern. The stone here did not glow at all, but Phazon did.

Dark Samus did not fall into the open space unintentionally and landed perfectly. Her vision was only minimally impaired by the total darkness surrounding the two of them, and Pichu was left completely blind, with only where Dark Samus was to guide it. It did not take long for Dark Samus to forcefully revert Pichu to trophy form because of this, but they had not gone unobserved.

Dark Samus picked up Pichu and made to exit the cave when she noticed a light where there hadn't been before. _Scratch that, two lights. How did I miss them? _She thought to herself. If she had recognized these lights and their meaning, she should have run away then and there, probably without her prize. However, it wasn't like these lights were seen often. The owner of the lights stopped the process it was using to turn of the naturally glowing power of the stones in the cave at about the same time it charged. This allowed Dark Samus to see her attacker but not in time to react to the situation. She was sent flying from the power punched into her by a very angry Mewtwo.

Mewtwo had lived in these caves, and mostly this cavern so long that nobody knew it was there. It had been using its incredible psychic power to dim the lights in the cavern and merely sat there meditating. But, if there was anything that could make Mewtwo mad, it was attacking its fellow Pokemon. When Pichu and Dark Samus had entered, Mewtwo had merely observed. But when Pichu had been defeated and Dark Samus had shown no signs of returning Pichu's mobility, its eyes had begun to glow purple in anger, these had been the lights that Dark Samus had seen. However, Mewtwo could not hold the darkness and fight at the same time, so it had chosen to turn on the lights in such a way as to disorientate its opponent, a tactic that had worked perfectly.

Dark Samus had somehow managed to hold onto the Pichu trophy despite the powerful attack she had endured, but she'd taken a major attack and was now faced with a powerful opponent dead-set on reviving the trophy in her hand. One on one, her Phazon power was about on par with Mewtwo's psychic power, they were similar in many other ways as well, so she might have been able to pull a win. But, given the chance, there was no doubt that Mewtwo would revive Pichu and the ensuing team-up would be a no-win-scenario for her. Fighting with a handicap like holding Pichu the whole time was far from ideal as well.

"Leave Pichu behind and I will spare you, Phazon Demon, this is your only warning, and your only amount of mercy. Be thankful: you deserve none." Mewtwo gave its ultimatum.

By now, Dark Samus had recovered from her shock. She wasn't a talker, but she was a strategist. She knew that she was faster than Mewtwo, though not by a huge margin. Still, escape was her best option and she knew it. Fighting Mewtwo while trying to keep the Pichu trophy away from it? Suicide.

Obviously, Mewtwo had already calculated that this would be Dark Samus' strategy, but that didn't mean it was in any position to enact a foolproof plan against it. It used Shadow Ball in an attempt to stop its opponent's retreat, but this proved unsuccessful. Dark Samus merely dodged it and used its grapple to pull itself from the cavern. Mewtwo teleported to keep up, but Dark Samus still had a significant lead.

Before long Dark Samus had escaped the cave system and begun making her way through the forest. There was even one moment when she thought she would get away from Mewtwo when she sensed that a course change was required. Phazon was a powerful substance but it was still considered 'evil' and the blade ahead would certainly cause plenty of grief if its wielder was with it. Unfortunately, this meant giving up on that escape opportunity, but the risk involved with going it that direction was too great. Fortunately for her, the change in direction completely surprised Mewtwo, as it had not sensed the Sword of Evil's Bane ahead, and it was unable to capitalize on the chance.

The chase continued for some time as a consequence of this but Dark Samus and Mewtwo had cone to the same conclusion: there was a pass around a part of the mountain. A narrow section in the rocks, if it could be passed it would be the gate to a large open area. Here Dark Samus' superior speed would all but guarantee that she could escape, but this path had its own risk. If Mewtwo could somehow stop Dark Samus from getting through on her first try, it would certainly catch her and her defeat/Pichu's salvation was assured. Both smashers decided to attempt to use that pass to its fullest, however, so had a third fighter.

The pass came into sight, and Mewtwo readied its strategy, it didn't have time to charge a strong enough Shadow Ball attack to achieve its purpose and Disable was too short range of a move to land. Its only chance was to try and teleport in front of Dark Samus, specifically in the narrow entrance to her escape. Mewtwo poured in as much speed as it could muster, leaped forward, and used Teleport. When Mewtwo opened its eyes to see itself exactly where it wanted, it inwardly congratulated itself, but far too soon. Dark Samus knew that this was Mewtwo's only option and had planned for it. Mewtwo's perceived victory was short lived when Dark Samus' grapple latched onto its chest.

Dark Samus wasted no time in throwing Mewtwo behind her and dashing through the pass and onward to escape/victory. But this time it was her turn to congratulate herself too soon as she learned when she was literally inside the pass.

"HADOUKEN!"

The blast caught Dark Samus straight in the face and she was sent right out of her only chance at success. Pichu finally left her hand as she slammed into the ground. However, her first move was not to search for its whereabouts but, instead, she looked up at the man who had foiled her perfectly executed plan.

Ryu, who now stood between her and what had previously been her best shot at success, crossed his arms as he began to speak, "You know, I normally don't interfere with a fight, battle is the medium for growth, but something wrong is going on and you seem to be a part of the problem. I'm also not normally one for talk, but this time I understand that I cannot truly win without at least understanding the threat. So, I will ask this one time, why are you trying to turn everyone back into trophies?"

"Dark Samus talks less then either of us, Ryu" stated Mewtwo, who had just reawakened Pichu, "You will get no answers from her. Now, if you wouldn't mind guarding that escape route for me, I have a promise to keep." Mewtwo advanced on Dark Samus, its eyes flaring purple again, "Now then, Phazon Incarnate, care to finish our fight?"

Its only response was a super missile being launched at it, which it had expected. It reflected it with ease only to see he had been outplayed again by his prey. The missile he had reflected came into contact with a fully charged Phazon blast that had been fired all but immediately afterward and was destroyed. The blast headed toward Mewtwo was received by Pichu, who had chosen to take the hit for him. But this left a new exit route for Dark Samus, and she disappeared into the forest again.

Mewtwo made to follow but Ryu called him back, "Let her go, if her target is exclusively Pichu then she will return. Anyway, we have bigger fish to fry." Ryu motioned for the two of them to follow him as he turned and walked up the mountain a way. Mewtwo didn't like it, but the odds of it catching Dark Samus now were slim, it looked at Pichu and the two of them nodded and followed Ryu up the mountain.

Once they had reached what was apparently a suitable height for the Eternal Wanderer, he pointed out towards the where the Smash Stadium should have been, but both Pokemon were shocked to see that, where it should have been, there was instead a massive purple sphere.

"What happened?" asked Mewtwo.

"I don't know, I was walking up here when I saw it happen though. The sphere you see expanded like an explosion, but it has not changed size since reaching what appears to be its peak. The only clue I have is that Mete Knight's ship, The _Halberd_, was flying away from it when it happened. Thing is, it wasn't abandoned. Mario and Kirby were supposed to have a fight there today, so I think its safe to assume that Dark Samus was in on all this as well, and attacking Pichu was likely part of their plan, whatever it is."

"Then it seems we must continue to foil it" said Mewtwo.

"I don't get it, why would they attack me?" asked Pichu.

"Who knows? Maybe there after a specific group or maybe all of the Smash Bros. but at any rate, we can't leave you unguarded now. And we also can't run and hide. So we shall take the fight to them. The _Halberd _is over that way" says Ryu pointing, "I say we chase it down, if Dark Samus wants a rematch, let her come. If not, I'm sure someone else will defeat her. At any rate, she poses a much lesser threat than that massive warship or whatever caused that thing over there."

Mewtwo and Pichu agreed, and the trio set off in hopes to foil whatever plan was under way.

**Well, sorry that took longer than normal but its the end of the school year so I'm really busy. Only 1.5 more weeks tho and after that I'll update faster i promise. Side note: I'm posting this 10 min from Joker's release. I'M SO HYPED UP!**

**Anyway, Pichu, Mewtwo, Dark Samus, and Ryu have joined the story! Going back to canon story for a bit. But I'll add more completely separate story lines later, promise.**


	6. Chapter 5: PSI and Sword

**I am very very sorry for the delay, I hit a tough part for me and decided to wait for Hero to be release before continuing... and kinda only thought about the story in passing ever since. But with the quarantine locking me down and me trying to figure out what to do with myself... this story popped back into my head and I decided to pick it back up, hopefully for good this time. In any case here the next chapter is, and I'll try to pump out another quickly.**

Chapter 5: PSI and Sword

Lucas stood alone within a truly desolate landscape. It had once been a playground but now it was completely ruined and had the gloomy atmosphere of a graveyard. Lucas continued to wander, kicking aside a can without even noticing. Suddenly, he noticed strange purple orbs gathering around him and before long they had formed into weird humanoid creatures that radiated an evil feeling. These were, of course, more Primids but Lucas didn't know this name yet. Regardless, he was surrounded and scared. Then something bigger attacked.

A gigantic stone statue that was somehow mobile stomped its way over to where the Primids had Lucas surrounded. In theory, Lucas would have been unable to escape, but they underestimated just how much of a scared little boy he was, for he completely ignored the enemies around him and simply ran from the statue, which began to chase him.

It didn't last long, however, because Lucas tripped and inexplicably found that his foot had been trapped under a metal bar that had cracked its way from under the pavement. Lucas cried out in pain and fear as he uselessly flailed against the bar and the concrete trying to escape. The stone monster continued its noisy advance toward him and, in the end, he covered his head and closed his eyes as he waited for his doom to fall on him.

"PK THUNDER!" someone yelled, and a ball of psi-electric energy launched out at the statue, slamming it in the face and knocking it backwards so that it landed on its back.

Lucas looked up to see Ness float down between him and the statue, taking a battle stance as he did so. The stone monster raised itself up and into the air, somehow, and Ness followed it.

"PK PULSE" he shouted as he summoned a set of flashing green orbs and sent them into the statue.

The statue glowed for the briefest moment before the whole thing blew apart from the force of the explosion.

Lucas cringed as pieces of the stone structure fell to the ground while Ness came back down to earth. But the battle had barely begun as the smoke cleared to reveal that Porky had been the driver and was now ready for round two within a massive robot of sorts.

"If you don't want to fight then stay back" Ness said as he blasted Lucas free.

Lucas nodded and ran back a fair distance as the battle commenced. Ness managed to keep his distance from Porky's bladed legs but was kept on his toes with his plethora of projectiles and explosives.

"Common Porky! I know you can do better!" Ness taunted, "I thought you were a genius. Any reason you are trying to avoid doing anything smart?"

To be fair, it was mostly true. His battle choices seemed… off, like he wasn't thinking about his next move before acting, though there was no reason to taunt him about it: he just might wizen up because of it.

However, this didn't happen, and Porky seemed either to not care that Ness insulted him or to not have heard him at all, for he did not respond to him in the slightest. Ness did not attempt to continue pushing buttons, and simply focused on throwing as many attacks at Porky as he could. Eventually, he was able to wear down the machine and parts started to wobble and break off. Slowly Ness gained ground against his mechanical enemy. Several times Porky almost landed a major hit only to be denied by Ness' PK Magnet move, healing Ness rather than dealing damage.

Finally, battle was won, and the remains of Porky's monstrosity were scattered as far as its stone layer before it. Porky himself was nowhere to be seen although a small trace of a strange purple mass drifted away unnoticed by the two PSI users.

"Well, so much for 'Porky can handle them' pshh, never send a fake to do a smash brother's work" said a sneering voice.

Lucas ran back up to his friend as they both looked up to see Wario standing above then on a pillar of stone and holding his dark cannon.

"A fake?" Ness asked him.

"What, you thought your old buddy Porky somehow became a Smash Bro? Nah, that was just waste of sub-matter if you ask me, but I suppose making bigger minions isn't entirely a bad idea. Now then, you guys wanna see my new toy? Hold still if you wanna see it, but who should have the honor?" Wario pointed his dark canon at the two of them as he talked. "The PSI Powerhouse? Or the Boy From Nowhere? Eh, not even a contest." Wario finished as he fired at Ness.

Ness was not caught off guard, however, and easily dodged the attack, and began to run off sideways in hopes of keeping Wario off Lucas. Wario's face had a slight frown on it as he found the attack proven useless and he fired several more times, each as futile as the last. However, Ness underestimated Wario's greedy nature. He had assumed that Wario would stubbornly continue to aim at him, wanting to remove the greater threat, but Wario didn't really care about the strategic advantage from the fighters reverted, he only wanted to get as many as possible.

It was for this reason that he gave up on hitting Ness and simply switched his aim to Lucas, who had not realized that a change of targets had been made.

Lucas was surprised when Ness suddenly changed direction and started running back at him and yelling at him to move. He looked back at Wario to realize much too late that he was the new target. The arrow-shaped blast from the dark canon streamed at him far too fast for Lucas to dodge, at least when he was unprepared, and it would have taken him down if not for Ness pushing him out of the way and taking the hit himself.

Lucas looked back to see Ness in his trophy form hit the ground and Wario jumping from his rock spire to collect his prize. He got up to run away from the vulgar man as the dark clouds overhead finally let out their cargo and it began to rain, almost as though the very sky was crying for the fall of Ness.

Sometime after Lucas' escape from Wario, Pokemon Trainer's journey had been stopped by several purple beings that he really had no interest in. Nevertheless, they seemed eager to pick a fight with him at least, so a fight he would give them. That was when something bumped into him from behind, he checked to see what it was.

"Oh, sorry. Wasn't paying attention, don't mind me I'll just be going" said Lucas, who clearly not paying much attention even now.

"By all means, keep on going, but you'll have to clear these guys out of your way first" was P.T.'s reply gesturing to the Primids in front of them.

"What guys?" Lucas asked. He looked up and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of them.

"You know them?" P.T. asked.

"Uh, I've seen them around, but I haven't fought them."

"Oh, well don't worry I can handle them if you don't want to. GO SQUIRTLE!" Pokemon Trainer yelled as he threw Squirtle's Pokeball out onto the battlefield.

The battle did not take long as, with P.T.'s guidance, Squirtle made short work of them with a barrage of water and normal type attacks. When finished, P.T. pulled his Squirtle back into its Pokeball.

"Well, good to see you Lucas! But I've got to go, it kinda seems like we picked a bad time for the release and catch game, and I'm gonna need to speed things up."

He waved as he walked away, but Lucas was thinking about Ness. He needed to rescue the boy that first saved him… but, he didn't think he could best that dark canon thing alone.

"Hey…. Uh… do you think…. I could come with you? I can help with whatever you're doing…" Lucas called out.

P.T. looked back as Lucas ran up to him, "Uh, sure why not."

Master Hand, the creator of the world of smash and assembler of the fighting force known as the Super Smash Brothers had not just built a normal planet for his team. Instead, the world consisted of a scrapbook-like collection of pieces of each of his fighter's worlds. One of the places pulled from the world that had the most representatives was a dreary battlefield, deserted, as though the warriors who had fought there had managed to wipe everyone, including themselves, out; leaving nothing but a melancholy wasteland. This was the place that The Hero-King resided. Why he had chosen that place was a mystery to the rest of the smashers, but some theorized that it was a battleground where he had failed in the past and stayed there as a permanent reminder of some sort.

Whatever the case was, this battlefield was the next target for the so-called Ancient Minister and his R.O.B. army. Marth stood atop his castle as a subspace bomb went off less than a mile out from his position. He watched as a massive army of creatures he did not recognize moved towards him, in response to the challenge, Marth drew his sword and raised it up, letting the little amount of light that broke through the overcast sky shine on the tip. His message sent, the Hero-King leapt down from his perch on the wall and ran through the castle, though it seemed that his fortress had already been infiltrated. It was no trouble at all, however, and as he slashed his way through the faceless hoard, he quickly learned that they were no match for any true warrior in their world, it was clear to him they were meant to overwhelm or wear him down. But their formation was far to easy to smash apart, and they posed little to no threat to him.

It was not long before he stood in front of the massive purple orb that now existed where a mere battlefield had once been. Nor was it long before a true warrior came to clash blades. A warrior's sixth sense is a fantasy, but a warrior can possess an ability that is trained and honed to a point that utilizing it becomes second nature to them. The movement of the wind, a slight noise, the briefest movement of a shadow. Any one of these things or all of them could have tipped the swordsman off but whatever the case was, the moment he felt it, was the same he whipped his body and sword around to clash with the incoming threat, his opponent revealed as the mysterious Meta Knight. No words were exchanged as they dueled, none were needed. These were masters of their craft and their blindingly fast attacks did all the talking, and when more Primids made to attack them, their swords also cleared up the misunderstanding between them. Each warrior cut down the several subspace creatures in one blow, but the actions proved to do far more than dispatch a few of infinity. Meta Knight had attacked the Hero-King assuming he was the instigator for the creation of the massive void sphere before them. In one moment the two smashers were brothers again and stood back to back as the faceless hoard endlessly charged them.

While they battled as wordlessly as before, the Ancient Minister viewed them with pity. They were free to do as they willed, of course, but it was folly. The instructions had been clear, and resistance was futile. Even so, he procrastinated for too long, and the sharp eyes of the swordsmen eventually caught onto his presence. In a moment of mutual understanding, they both tore a way through the onslaught at the same moment and charged at him.

Not one to intentionally give his opponents a second advantage, the Minister turned and made to escape, choosing a path with many waves of Primids to potentially slow his pursuers down. This all proved for naught, and the Ancient Minister was forced to evade a swift slash from Marth's blade, as well as spin and fire a small emergency laser to effectively clip the wings of Meta Knight. He faced away again to continue his escape, raising in elevation to prevent Marth from getting another shot. However, he failed to consider the possibility that yet another smash brother might be in the area… not to mention that the cloak covering most of his face prevented him from seeing that which he was not looking for. With his back to the fighters, the Minister had no way of seeing the massive sword flying up into the air behind him and was only alerted to the danger when he heard the word: **"AETHER!"**

Ike leaped up to the height that the two swordsman before him had been unable, caught his sword mid-air and swung it down with his battle cry, the Ancient Minister turning around just in time to have the subspace bomb he was carrying smashed away from him, the extra force he had been exerting to fly with it backfiring now that he was off-balance and far less heavy, sending him spinning out of control and far away from the three warriors.

The Radiant Hero of Legend landed close to the wreckage of the bomb, his attack successful, and looked up to see the direction the green-clad priest had ultimately flown. He stood up and lifted his huge sword with one hand as Marth and Meta Knight joined him to pursue the mysterious enemy of the Smash Bros.

**Alright, chapter done. Unfortunately this chapter has no new elements, I did edit Ike's battle cry yes, as whether or not Final Smashes will be in this story is still unclear even to me, I decided to do that so that in the event I choose to bring them in, I don't contradict myself. Ike's entrance in the canon of Subspace is a huge favorite of mine. I was about 12-13 when I first played it and at the time I remember seeing that and thinking "holy crap that's the coolest thing I've ever seen!" and no I had no idea what Fire Emblem was nor who Ike was, it was just that awesome. Looking back at it, it wasn't all _that_ great... but I wanted to do the scene justice. Let me know if you think I captured its hype! Again, I'll try to get out another chapter quickly and I promise when it is out it will contain new elements to the story, though I won't give more details now. I hope the virus isn't presenting a immediate danger to any of you and you're all taking due measures, **

**Love, Nari Serpens**


End file.
